triple_alliancefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Post-First World War
1922 The year opened with the liberation of France. The latter immediately entered a crisis. The war had spread death and hunger. The defeat and the harsh conditions of peace imposed outraged the people French who rebelled against the now bankrupt republic. Thus the "Second French Revolution" broke out. Petain, who perfectly interpreted the moral situation of the French, represented the anti-Republican French. He formed the far-right "Action French" party. The fighting in France lasted for years. It was not until 1927, after a few months of fighting and years of stalemate, that Petain defeated the Republicans, proclaimed victory and established a totalitarian regime, proclaimed himself the Fohrer and leader of the French. I create a new political orientation called Nazism. It was based on fundamental points such as nationalism. He began to persecute and kill the Jews, whom he considered to be the main culprits of the defeat. He began to "nationalize" the country by eliminating the unwanted or those he considered inferior to the French. Among them were political opponents, various ethnic minorities, religious groups outside Christianity, homosexuals, the physically and/or mentally ill, etc. he was convinced that he could restore France to its former glory, and the French thought it just like him. Petain took Napoleon Bonaparte as an example. The experience in the war had served a lot, began to reform the country starting from the army, although it was very limited. In the following years he began to reclaim the territories lost in the war. Although exhausted, the Central Empires fearful of possible communist expansion decided to support the Whites in the Russian Civil War. Thanks to their aid, the Russian Civil War, which had been stalled for a couple of months, ended with the victory of the Whites, and the establishment of a republic headed by Kerensky. In Italy, despite the victory, the people were exhausted and disgruntled. Three-quarters of people born in the late 1800s and early 1900s had died in the war. This generation was called the "Burned Generation." The naval blockade imposed by the British reduced the Italian economy to crumbs, and despite the victory it slowly rose. This series of events brought the country to the brink of civil war. Finally, in October, the National Fascist Party, led by Mussolini, carried out the so-called "March on Rome". King Victor Emmanuel III was forced to allow Mussolini to create the new government. 1923 Following the victory, the Central Empires were disbanded. The states, however, maintained excellent friendships and not between them. Germany decided to create an economic alliance, called the European League between the various winning states, puppets and friends. To the Creation they joined: German Empire, Austro-Hungarian Empire, Ottoman Empire, Kingdom of Italy, Kingdom of Bulgaria, Kingdom of Poland, Kingdom of Finland, Kingdom of Ukraine, Kingdom of Belarus and Belgium. They later joined the European League: Kingdom of Ireland (1924), Netherlands (1929), Kingdom of Denmark (1932). 1924 In Russia, the republic only gave in after two years. A military coup brings To power Denikin, proclaiming himself a dictator. The former Triple Alliance could do nothing to prevent this from happening. 1925 In Austria, despite the war being won, there were more and more internal unrest. After an economic crisis, the various ethnic groups were increasingly pressing the Austrian government to ensure that the Austrian government did not grant independence. After the annexation of Serbia and Montenegro, the Slavs increased even more. The political and economic situation was collapsing. The various countries began to proclaim independence. A civil war broke out. Eventually the empire collapsed under too many nationalist impulses of the various ethnic groups. The destroyed and weakened Austria took refuge in Germany, annexing (Anschluss). The various colonies were annexed by Germany. Serbia, along with the other Slavic states (Montenegro, Croatia, Bosnia and Slovenia) formed Yugoslavia, to which it aspired so much before its defeat in the war. Following the Russian model, After unification Yugoslavia became a military regime. The rest of the territories passed into German hands. This opens the "Monaco Conference", to decide the fate of the remains of the now fallen Austro-Hungarian Empire. Germany annexes the Sudetinregion, with German prevalence and vassal Bohemia. Germany proposes to Poland in exchange for its vassalage galicia (territory with predominantly Polish citizens). Poland accepts. Eventually, after several claims, Trentino South Tyrol and Istria passed into Italian hands. Hungary, now the only state left, came under German protection and influence. Despite this, Hungary remained the last remnant of the Habsburg House. 1927 The Ottoman Empire was one of the most affected and most endangered during the war. He had been considered the "Sick of Europe" for a couple of decades. The war, already exhausting of its own, provoked various claims by the various ethnic groups. A war broke out. Eventually the Empire, unable to react to rebels, collapsed. Several countries were established: Turkey, Iraq, Kurdistan, Syria, Israel and Jordan. The state of Hejaz was divided between the two Saudi kingdoms. Britain makes an expedition to retake Cyprus and Kuwait. Turkey decides to join the European League. 1929 Great Britain and France decide to ally again. Revenge flowed in the blood of the French, who were just waiting for the right moment to declare war on Germany and Italy. The faction was called the Allies. The various British colonial vassals joined the alliance. Russia had recently emerged from the civil war and was still in full economic recovery and decided momentarily not to join the Allies, although she too wanted her territories back. Japan declared war on the Republic of China to expand its empire, claiming Manchuria. Although China had many more soldiers, it was easily overwhelmed by Japanese power. The war ended with the Chinese defeat and the passage of Manchuria from China to Japan. 1930 Following the defeat of the Sino-Japanese War (1929), the Republic of China fell into chaos. Various areas of the country proclaim independence, plus in one part of the country the communist government was established. Germany and Italy worried about a possible victory and subsequent communist expansion decide to support Chiang Kai Shek's Imperialist China. William II, Mussolini and Chiang Kai Shek met in Lae, New Guinea to sign an alliance. This led to the proclamation of a new global alliance called the Berlin-Rome-Nanjing Axis (commonly called Axis). After long fighting over three years, Chiang Kai Shek's China regains complete control over China. To thank Germany and Italy for their belligerence, China grants Germany the island of Hainan and Italy Shanghai and Weihai. 1931 India tired of British rule, taking advantage of defeat in the Great War, decides to rebel against the British Empire. The Indian War of Independence broke out, which ended two years later with the liberation of India and the withdrawal of British troops in Burma. As soon as it was independent, India had to fight Bangladesh and Pakistan, but due to the war with Great Britain it failed to overwhelm the rebels who gained independence. 1934 Defeat has accelerated the weakening of the British Colonial Empire. Egypt claimed Sudan, while South Africa claimed Botswana. To avoid losing further colonies and territories, the British Empire granted those territories. 1935 Italy, under Mussolini's leadership, decided to expand the Italian territory, implementing the idea of the so-called "Vital Space". He decided to expand into the horn of Africa, invading Ethiopia. The Allies couldn't do anything. The subsequent annexation led to the creation of Italian East Africa.